The Hunger Games Crossover
by Jewels1303
Summary: Not good at summaries, but let's just say that Clary, Jace, Percy, Annabeth, Harry, Hermione, Tessa, Will, Tris, Caleb, Theresa, Thomas, and other characters from other books are participating in a new Hunger Games. Just one chapter so far, but please read!
1. The Reaping

**Okay so here's my first fanfiction. Its a crossover of lots of different books. Hope you enjoy! Comment on who you want to live and who you want the pairings to go to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot/storyline. I just own the setting and story that was created. **

Districts:

District One: America and Maxon Schreave (The Selection)

District Two: Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode (Gallagher Girls Series)

District Three: Edmund and Lucy Pevensie (Chronicles of Narnia Series)

District Four: Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale (Mortal Instruments)

District Five: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson Series)

District Six: Tessa and William Herondale (Infernal Devices)

District Seven: Tris and Caleb Prior (Divergent Series)

District Eight: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (Harry Potter Series)

District Nine: Lena Haloway and Alex Sheathes (Delirium Trilogy)

District Ten: Edward and Bella Cullen (Twilight)

District Eleven: Thomas and Theresa (The Maze Runner)

District Twelve: Kelsey and Ren Rajaram (Tiger's Curse Series)

Clary:

It was a beautiful autumn day. The leaves on the trees had just turned from dark and light shades of green into deep mahogany reds, and sunset oranges. There was a faint breeze drifting my long, red curls into my face, and the brisk morning air smelled of water and smoke. It was a beautiful day for New York and I was going to enjoy it while it lasted, because this afternoon was the reaping. Now the reaping has been around since before I was born and long before my parents and their parents had lived. The reaping was a raffle of some sorts, except everyone dreaded the prize; an all expense paid trip to the Capitol, where you got to participate in the Hunger Games, "a game" where you have to fight for the death against twenty-one other kids. All the past games had been bloody and horrible, and even though I hadn't wanted to, I had to watch every single game. Watching kids get stabbed, shot, getting their throats ripped out, their skulls crushed in, well it's not a pretty sight, if you ask me. I wasn't looking forward to the reaping at all today; I had a hollow feeling in my stomach that made me uneasy. Just last year my boyfriend Jace's friend Aline Penhallow had gotten entered into the Games; she had survived for a while and it had looked like she was about to win, but then some kid had to sneak up on her and stab her. I mean Aline and I, well we weren't exactly friends, but we were friendly enough, and it was horrible to watch her die.

I neared my house and opened the front door. We lived in District Four which was one of the two districts dedicated to Shadowhunters, and it was a pretty nice house, with four bedrooms, a kitchen, a spacious living room, two bathrooms, and a basement. My mother, Jocelyn, looked up from where she was at the sink, washing dishes.

She smiled at me and said "Hi, honey, how was your day?"

"It was good, Mom, I went and saw Isabelle and Simon, and we went shopping for Christmas presents." Jocelyn smiled and went back to washing the dishes, humming a song that I didn't recognize. Just then some hands wrapped around my waist, and I shrieked, jumping up from the kitchen chair that I was sitting in. The hands let me go, and the person behind me starting laughing. I turned around and saw my older brother Jonathon staring down at me, his lips curved upward into a mocking grin. I angrily shoved him and screamed "Jonathon!" He shoved me back, but then wrapped his arms around me again into a hug. Jonathon buried his face into my hair, and murmured against my shoulder, "Are you okay?" I pulled back to look into his face, and saw that seriousness was now outlined in every corner it. I nodded and Jonathon nodded too, and walked down the hall to his room, no doubt to get changed for the reaping.

Jocelyn nodded towards the direction Jonathon went in saying, "You should probably get changed too, we have to leave in a half hour."

"Okay." I murmured, more to myself than to her, and walked to my room.

My room was simple with a bookshelf occupying most of it. My desk was in another corner, my notebooks and art supplies stacked on top. My weapons rack was right next to my bed, which Jace insisted that I have. There were four seraph blades on it, along with my favorite ebony sword, a bow with a set of arrows, and an extra stele. Then next was my bed with the dresser right next to it, on the other side. Laid across my bedspread, was no doubt my outfit for the reaping, that Jocelyn had picked out. It was short, around knee-length, and was a deep green that matched the exact shade of my eyes. I slipped the beautiful dress on and pulled on some worn black flats next. Deciding that my curly, untamed hair was a lost cause, I pulled it up into an elegant bun, and let a few curls hang around my ears. Jocelyn had also lain out a makeup kit, hers, and so I put some mascara, light peach-colored eye shadow, light blush, and eye liner. Checking myself out in the mirror, I decided I looked decent enough and headed downstairs, to where Jocelyn and Jonathon were waiting. When I reached the bottom step, Jonathon whistled, and held out his arm to me. I laughed and pushed his arm away, and then we stepped outside and headed to the reaping.

Jace

Where the hell was Clary? They were going to be late, again! Just like last year. I tried her cell, but no answer. Of course she would leave her phone at home! That's just like Clary. Just when I thought they were going to start the reaping without her, I saw a familiar head of red hair travel to where my adoptive sister Isabelle was. She looked beautiful in a dark green dress, and her curly red hair was pulled up into a pretty bun. Her brother Jonathon satisfied that she had made it to Isabelle, joined the boys' section, and stood next to Simon, where they engaged in a low conversation. Not interested in hearing what they were saying, I turned my attention back to Clary. She also seemed to be talking with Isabelle and I willed her to turn and notice me. Just as if she read my thoughts, she turned and saw me, and her lips broke up into a grin, a grin that she only saved for me. I felt the familiar feeling in my chest when she smiled at me, and felt my own lips curving up. I put up my hand and waved to her. She waved back, and then turned her attention to Effie Trinket, the spokesperson who would also be drawing the tributes' names. She launched into a very boring history of the games, one that we heard every time and finally said her all too familiar line, "Ladies first!" I drew in a breath and chanted in my head, "Please not Clary, Please not Clary, Please not Isabelle, Please not Clary." I looked over at my parabatai, Alec, who was mouthing the same exact thing, with only more Isabelles. Effie's thin, slender hand descended into the clear, glass ball that held the little slips of paper that had every single District Four girls' name on it. I crossed my fingers as Effie snagged a slip of paper, and brought it out of the glass ball. She held it up to her eyes and read clearly into the microphone, "Isabelle Lightwood."

I couldn't have been hearing that right. Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood. My sister. I felt Alec slump next to me, and I barely caught him before he fell. I turned my attention to my sister, as many collected gasps rang throughout the clearing. I saw Isabelle start to move for the aisle to get up onto the stage, when a loud, clear voice sounded, "I volunteer as tribute!" Clary pushed Isabelle aside and strutted down the aisle, pushing past people so she could mount the stage.

Isabelle looked stunned and then she was screaming along with Simon and Jonathon and me. Clary just stood on the stage, staring straight ahead, her eyes and face blank of any emotion. I felt someone push against me and then Jonathon was bolting for the stage, screaming Clary's name. Some body guards swarmed around him and he was swallowed up by a mass of black clad bodies. I could still hear his shouts and cries saying that he was supposed to protect her and all that. I knew that it was my job too, to protect Clary, and I knew that no matter what I would go into the games with her and get her out safely. Effie dug around into the boys' container next, hurriedness in every line of body. No doubt that she wanted to finish quickly after that little scene. I heard little sniffles behind me and knew that Simon was trying hard not to cry.

Finally, Effie grabbed a small slip of paper and read it fast, not even bothering to draw out the suspense. "Jace Herondale." She said simply, and I looked around at the boys telling them not to interfere.

I met Clary's eyes as I walked down the aisle, calm and composed, just like she had. Her dark green eyes were wide and held traces of fear, horror and worry in them. I mounted the stage and grabbed her hand and raised it, the standard procedure, but right then I wanted to do it. Just like that, Clary and I were going to the games.

Percy

I had nearly screamed when Annabeth had been called out, and only didn't because I was choking on my own fear. When I had gotten called, it was then that I swore to myself that I would protect my girlfriend with my life if necessary. I knew that we both could survive, because of the recent rule change in the games; two people could win, but only a boy and a girl, and that's what I wanted to happen, but if worse came to worse, I would sacrifice myself for the girl I loved. The train ride to the Capitol was long and uneventful, with Annabeth and me being the only ones on this compartment, and Annabeth spending every spare second poring over an old, dusty book. I had offered to help her, but she had refused and then not even ten minutes later, had locked herself in her room and had left me to my own devices. I had decided to practice my water skills, making it rise out of a flower vase and then fall into the rug and then sweep it back out again, over and over and over again. I think I nearly died of boredom. Thankfully we had reached the Capitol, and Annabeth came out of her room, her ponytail messy and deshelved and her gray eyes stormy and thoughtful. She remained silent though, and only stared out the window, ignoring my attempts to make her speak. When we arrived, we were herded out onto the streets, and I was greeted by the bright flash of cameras and a bright blast of colors. Fuchsia pink, cobalt blue, neon green, sunset orange, every shade of yellow; it was blinding me really. I put my hand over my eyes and walked the rest of the way like that, until we were then again shepherded into another building. Annabeth and I were sent into a room where there were already people sitting. They were kids, about the same age as me, and they were holding hands. One was a girl with dishwater blond hair and brown eyes that were taking in every detail of the place, and the other was a boy with dark hair and dark eyes and broad shoulders. His eyes unlike the girls were fixated on one thing and one thing only; her. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he was staring at her though; in reality she seemed to be ignoring him.

The girl as if just noticing that Annabeth and I were just standing there, stood up, bringing the boy with her. "Hi!" she said in a cheery voice, "My name's Cammie and this is my boyfriend Zach." Cammie said indicating the boy next to her.

I smiled at her, glad to have a nice person here, and introduced Annabeth and me. "My name's Percy and this is my girlfriend Annabeth." I returned the gesture and pointed to Annabeth.

Cammie smiled and nodded and once again her eyes darted across the room, drinking in every detail, as if she hadn't been looking around enough. "What district are you in?" Annabeth said abruptly and not at all nicely. Cammie looked over towards Annabeth and opened her mouth to speak, but Zach spoke first. "Two." He replied simply and sat back down again.

Of course, I was such an idiot! District Two was the district for spies, and looking at Cammie again, I realized that she was just doing what a spy would do. Look around the room; find possible routes of escape, look for items that can be used as weapons. That would be an advantage, and of course that would make Cammie and Zach dangerous opponents in the arena. I thought about the districts then, looking for all the advantages and disadvantages. Districts Four and Six were for Shadowhunters; Five was for demigods; Two for spies; District Three or also known as Narnia was for expert swordsmen and women Ten was for vampires; Eight for witches and wizards; and One was for like rich people, where the princes and princesses lived. What about the other districts? Well, I guess they were for just normal people, which was a huge disadvantage. I mean Shadowhunters have their runes and agility; Demigods have their powers and quickness due to ADHD; Spies have their observation and experience; Vampires have speed and cunningness; Witches and wizards, well that was obvious, they had magic; The Narnians have fieldwork experience and swords; and well the Ones have power and money and fans, who would in no doubt send lots of presents to them in the games. That was when I decided that Annabeth and I needed allies if we were going to survive.

Lena

My stylists seemed to really like bright colors and sparkles. They massaged it into my hair so that it looked like a bucket of glitter had fallen onto it. Then they fitted me into a slim, green gown that hugged my nonexistent curves in all the right places. It was very flattering on my figure. Due to the recent rule changes, we didn't have to have an opening ceremony or training for three days before the games. We only had an interview with Caesar Flickerman about the games, so that the sponsors had a better idea of who they wanted to support. It was nearing showtime and my stylists led me down a hallway to the back of the stage where Caesar would be interviewing us. Lots of the other tributes were there, and a couple of them really stood out to me; a girl with bright, fire-red hair; a smallish girl with short, brown hair that looked like she was too young to be participating in the games. She was also clutching the hand of a boy who was slightly taller with a mop of black hair on his head. There was a beautiful girl with long black hair that was resting her head on the shoulder of a boy who was sparkling like any vampire should. And finally there was a boy who was literally golden, with golden hair, and golden skin, and golden eyes. He was very beautiful. There was no one else here that I knew, and Alex wasn't here either, so I walked up to the little girl and the boy with the messy black hair. The girl was very pretty with a light pink gown on, and little pink fairy wings, and she really did look like a fairy. It looked like her stylist had wanted to make her look like she was younger than she was and completely innocent. When I reached them, the little girl looked up, and detached herself from the boy. She stood straight up and jutted her chin out, and the boy following her lead did the same. I smiled at them and crouched down, so that I was around level height with the two kids.

"What's your name?" I asked the little girl.

She looked me straight I the eye and replied in a calm and clear voice, "Lucy, and this is my older brother Edmund."

I nodded, and said "Well, hi Lucy, my name's Lena." I held out my hand, and she took it and shook it.

I withdrew my hand, and smiled at her once again, getting rewarded when Lucy smiled back. Her brother, Edmund, just stood there, glaring at me. "I'm in a desperate need for some allies." I told them. "Would you like to be them?"

Lucy looked excited and pushed Edmund back, and then retreating following him. "Just give us a second." Lucy said, looking over her shoulder back at me. I nodded and then immediately after they left, heard a voice behind me say," I'm only gone for ten minutes, and you're already choosing our allies without my say?"

I smiled very big and launched myself at the person behind me, planting a kiss on his mouth, and wrapping my arms in a death grip around his neck.

"Hey, hey." Alex said, almost falling over from my impact. I smiled and pulled away from him.

"I want them as our allies." I told him. "They're from Narnia and I like them, I don't know how to explain it, but I really like them, I do."

"Okay, okay." Alex said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Okay, I like them too." I nodded and gave him my biggest smile, once again throwing my arms around him. Edmund and Lucy came back then, and Lucy had a huge smile on her face, teeth showing and everything. Edmund didn't look as happy, but there was a faint smile playing on his lips, as if he had a secret.

"Okay!" Lucy nearly shouted. We'll be your allies!" Lucy may have just registered that Alex was there, because her smile faded for just a second. "Who's this?" she asked curiosity in her tone. "Is he in your District?"

"Yes." I nodded, "And he's also my boyfriend."

Lucy giggled and then came over and hugged me, and just like that I now had two allies.


	2. The Games

The New Hunger Games

Chapter 2

The Games

**So hi everyone! Sorry the first chapter was so short, but they will all get longer, i promise! This is when the actual games happen, and i need opinions on who should win and everything so help! Hope you enjoy and comment please! **

Districts:

District One: America and Maxon Schreave (The Selection)

District Two: Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode (Gallagher Girls Series)

District Three: Edmund and Lucy Pevensie (Chronicles of Narnia Series)

District Four: Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale (Mortal Instruments)

District Five: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson Series)

District Six: Tessa and William Herondale (Infernal Devices)

District Seven: Tris and Caleb Prior (Divergent Series)

District Eight: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (Harry Potter Series)

District Nine: Lena Haloway and Alex Sheathes (Delirium Trilogy)

District Ten: Edward and Bella Cullen (Twilight)

District Eleven: Thomas and Theresa (The Maze Runner)

District Twelve: Kelsey and Ren Rajaram (Tiger's Curse Series)

Harry

It was the beginning of the interview, and I clutched my wand nervously, waiting to be called out. Hermione was right next to me, muttering stuff under her breath, probably answers to the questions that Caesar would ask her. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She smiled weakly at me, and then resumed her muttering. "Harry Potter!" I heard Caesar yell, and a petite red-haired girl walked off the stage, brushing past me. I walked out onto the stage and waved to everyone, then sat down at Caesar's request.

"Let's welcome Harry Potter, the famous boy who lived!" Caesar shouted over the sound of the roaring crowd. After grinning like a huge bloody idiot and waving to the crowd enthusiastically for like a full five minutes, he shouted for everyone to quiet down, which took around another five minutes. By then my interview time had drastically decreased, and Caesar only had ten more minutes to question me.

"So Harry, what do you think about your competition so far?" Caesar asked once everyone had shut up.

"I think that Hermione and I have somewhat of a fair chance. I mean I'm not saying that we will win or anything, but Hermione's the bloody brightest witch of her age, so that gives us a large advantage, not even considering her magic skills." I replied.

Caesar grinned and said "Well, you seem to hold Miss. Granger in such high esteem. Is there any romantic involvement there?"

I sputtered, choking on my own words, as my face turned beat red. "N-no of course not! Hermione's engaged to my best friend Ron. Of course there isn't any romantic involvement! She's my best friend!"

Caesar laughed and the crowd along with him. "Okay, its okay Harry, we were only joking!" He said while holding his stomach, because he was laughing so hard.

I glared at him, and pushed my glasses higher up the bridge of my nose, as I waited for the next question.

"Okay so last question Harry. Who do you want your allies to be? Or do you already have some?" Caesar asked me, seriousness now in every line of his face.

I thought over my answer for a while, pondering who we wanted our allies to be, if we wanted any. I mean of course Hermione, but was there anyone else? I looked over at my best friend, the brightest witch of our age, and questioned her with my eyes. She gave me a slight shake of her head, giving me my answer. I turned back to the crowd, "No Caesar, I do not think we need any allies." I told him, then walked off the stage.

Tessa

It was nearing nine o'clock, which was when the games were going to start. I wasn't going to lie, I was nervous, petrified of the thought of dying before I got to see Jem again. I mean sure I was married to his best friend and parabatai and sure we were all caught in an enormous sort of love triangle, but I couldn't explain it. I couldn't explain how I was able to cut my heart cleanly in two, and love two people at the same time with the same amount of love. It just wasn't possible and wasn't in any of the books I had read previously. My stylist came in with black gear slung over his arm. He tossed it to me and then left. My stylist Toby was a super quiet man that whenever spoken to usually replied with a rude sarcastic remark, so I just told him to bring in my clothes and leave them there. I quickly threw on the gear, tightening the straps, and fitting a belt around my waist. I collected my wavy brown hair into a tight, high-up ponytail, and pulled on some boots that went up to my knees, lacing them up. Then I sat on the bed in my room, and waited, putting my hands on my chin. My stylist came in about ten minutes and stalked over to me, double checking that my straps were tight enough, and pulling my jade pendant under my gear. He made sure that my bracelet that Will gave me was secured around my wrist, and then led me to a circular tube. Toby looked into my eyes and smiled a small smile at me.

"It's okay Tessa, you'll do fine." Toby said which surprised me. He was never nice to me. I nodded tightly and stepped inside the tube. The countdown started. _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…one. _

Tris

I blinked in the bright light that had just appeared. I looked around at my surroundings and saw that I was in the middle of a field. There was a lake in the distance and a mountain behind me. And all around me there were trees. A huge forest. The Cornucopia was right ahead of me across the vast field. It gave me an uneasy feeling; it just looked too easy to get to. I breathed in a deep breath and looked at the other tributes around me, searching for Caleb. There was a boy next to me with dark skin and cobalt blue eyes. I recognized him and knew that he was from District 12 and that his name was Ren. On the other side of me was another boy with bright yellow hair and light brown eyes. He kind of looked like summertime. The next countdown became from twenty. I found Caleb three people down from me, and nodded my head towards the forest. _Fifteen._ He nodded back. _Ten. _I prepared myself to run looking at Caleb again. _Five. _My eyes darted across the Cornucopia searching for a gun. _One. _I shot off the platform like a bullet, my long legs taking long strides. The lengthy tendrils of grass wrapped around them as I sprinted and almost crashed against the side of the Cornucopia. There was already a boy there that was sparkling in the sunlight. _Vampire._ He snarled at me, his fangs coming out, but then backed away when he heard a girl scream. Recovering from the shock that he could have killed me, I selected a gun from the large collection and shrugged a backpack over my shoulder. I then sprinted again as fast as I could to the forest where Caleb and I had agreed to meet up.

Lucy:

I ran to the Cornucopia where Edmund had told me to go. I wanted that dagger that was there, and Edmund had also suggested that I get a sword. As I ran people fell down around me; a girl that was sparkling with long raven black hair. A vampire, with blood blossoming from her chest. I resisted the urge to scream, and I didn't know why, I mean I had seen plenty of people die before, but somehow this was different and worse at the same time. I grabbed a sword and slung a dagger through my belt. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I whipped around swinging my sword, about to stick it through the person's chest, when the person stepped back and held up his hands.

"It's okay Lucy. It's just me." That voice was familiar and I lowered my sword and turned around to see Alex standing there with Lena behind him.

"Where's Edmund?" I asked and Alex and Lena exchanged a look. Lena looked back to me and grabbed my hand propelling me forward to the trees. "No!" I screamed, tears rushing down my cheeks. "He can't be dead!" I started sobbing openly and ripped my hand from Lena's grasp. She shouted to Alex and he picked me up, bridal style, and ran from the clearing following after Lena, into the darkness of the forest.

Jace:

After making sure Clary had gotten two seraph blades, two steles, a backpack, and a sword, I was starting to retreat into the forest into the direction she had gone, but all of a sudden someone was in front of me. It was a girl with long blonde hair and gray stormy eyes. This girl had a dagger in her hand, which she swung at me. I ducked and knocked her feet out from under her. She fell to the ground cursing, and I started to run away, not wanting to kill a girl, or even anyone. The girl though grabbed onto my foot and pulled me down. I yelled and swung around, almost stabbing her with my sword, but she had jumped up and now was standing over me, with the dagger in her hand, about to drive down. I tried to raise my sword hand, but she stepped onto both of my hands, breaking one or two of my fingers. The girl raised her hand, and then she was falling. I scrambled up and saw an arrow protruding from her chest, blood staining her white blouse. I couldn't help myself so I screamed. Very loudly and very girlish. I looked around me to see who had shot the girl with the blonde hair, and saw a man standing at the edge of the field, an arrow notched. He had dark skin and cobalt blue eyes that were striking from even this distance. The man let his hand go, and the arrow flew straight towards me. I tried to duck or move away, but it was like my body was moving in slow motion. I felt a blast of white hot pain, and I screamed again, and felt my legs give out from under me. Then I heard a feminine voice scream my name, and I knew that the voice was very familiar, but it couldn't be her. I was very surprised when I saw a head of fire-red hair tackle the man with the bow, and I was sure I had died or was dreaming. I struggled to sit up to better see the girl with the red hair, but my vision went black, and I fell back down, just seeing a flash of green eyes. It was Clary.

Clary:

"Jace!" I screamed running and tackling the man from District 12, Ren. But the damage was done, I saw the arrow make straight to its target, and hit Jace right in the chest. I felt grief take over me, and my grip loosened. Ren easily shook me off after that. I ripped my seraph blade out of my belt and held it at the ready, as Ren threw his bow on the ground and took out a sword. I heard the cannon go off, signaling Jace's death, and my vision grew blurry with the oncoming of tears, salty and fresh. With my sudden distraction, Ren dodged my seraph blade and stabbed his sword straight through my shoulder. I bit back a scream and clutched at my shoulder, almost dropping my blade. I thought of Jace and my brother and little Lucy, and suddenly got a rush of adrenaline. If I was going to die, I would go down fighting, and at least take Jace's killer with me. I threw myself at Ren and him caught off guard dropped his sword, and I stuck my seraph blade right into his chest. His eyes flew open and he stared in shock at me. A new oncoming of tears came and I looked at my blade that was now stained with blood. Ren's blood. Ren collapsed and I took my seraph blade out of his chest, causing a new wave of blood to come streaming out of it. His eyes fluttered closed and a cannon sounded.

_I just killed someone. _I thought, my own tears blinding me as I ran into the forest. My arm was hanging limply at my side and I was in too much pain to use my stele and draw an irazte on my shoulder. I knew that I would die soon if I didn't use an irazte I would die soon, and surprisingly that thought didn't scare me. _I'm coming Jace. _I said to him in my mind, and I crumpled to the ground. I closed my eyes ready to die, when all of a sudden I felt a hand brush my hair out of my face. I opened my eyes to see a pair of beautiful sea-green eyes staring down at me. _This is it. This boy is going to put me out of my misery. _Then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunger Games Cht 3

Percy

I was wandering through the woods, looking for Annabeth, when I saw a petite, red-headed figure on the ground. I went over cautiously at first, wondering if she was dead or alive, or just playing dead. I crouched over her body and that was when I noticed the gaping hole in her shoulder. I winced and touched it lightly, then moved my hand to brush her beautiful red hair out of her eyes, which were closed. Her eyes flew open at my touch and I saw fear in them, before they rolled back in her head, and she lost consciousness. Her breaths became quick and shallow and I knew that she didn't have much time left, if I couldn't get her to a water source fast enough, so that I could heal her. I picked up her limp body and ran to the lake that I had noticed earlier, when I was on the platform. She was wearing all black, and it was then that I become aware of that she had seraph blades and steles in her waist belt. She was a Shadowhunter, and because Annabeth had made me read the stupid descriptions and names of the tributes, I knew that her name was either Tessa Herondale or Clary Fairchild. Good job Annabeth, it turned out to be useful. I was personally going with Clary, because she definitely didn't look like a Tessa. I felt her breaths getting shallower and shallower, and I was forced to stop around a hundred yards away from the lake. I was still in the shadow of the trees and hoped that nobody would attack me while I healed Clary. I summoned the water to me and grabbed her small, slender hand in my own. The water gave me strength when it touched me, and I felt invigorated. It worked on Clary too, because it the gaping hole slowly began to close up. She stirred and moaned pitifully, in pain for sure, and her hand tore from my grasp. I picked Clary back up and went in search for a better place to lay her in.

Clary:

I woke up in a tree.

It was twilight and the stars were out, dim light sweeping the landscape around me. Immediately I checked my shoulder and found the hole no longer there. _That's strange._ I checked my weapons belt and found out that I still had all my weapons. Then I remembered what had happened earlier. Grief washed over me, nearly choking me with the force of it.

Jace was dead.

Jace. Was. Dead.

Even though I was scared and miserable beyond belief I knew that Jace would want me to win, so I pulled myself together. I also didn't know what to think. I didn't have a faded irazte on my shoulder, so I definitely didn't heal myself. I sat up and dangled my legs over the side of the tree, then jumped down. The impact jarred my shoulder and I winced, stumbling and falling to the ground. There was a movement in the grass beside me, and I shot up, fumbling at my weapons belt for my sword. A boy materialized from the grass. He was stunningly beautiful with jet-black hair and gorgeous sea-green eyes that were red-rimmed and somewhat bloodshot. He had been crying. I held out my blade at the ready and the boy came closer.

"It's okay." He said, his tone gentle and reassuring. "I'm the one who healed you."

"I want to be your ally." The boy added, searching my eyes.

I nodded simply and lowered my weapon, I knew from my training how to tell when someone is lying to you or not. Also, he saved my life, and now that Jace was gone, I needed someone to win the games with. "What's your name?" I asked as I came to sit beside him near a fire that he had built, that was burning steadily.

"Percy, son of Poseidon." Percy said.

I looked again at his sea-green eyes and told myself what an idiot I was. Of course he was a demigod! That's how he healed me… with his water powers, because he was a son of the water god!

"So you're a demigod." I repeated my thoughts that were in my head out loud, clarifying them. Percy nodded and pointed to my runes, "And you're a Shadowhunter." He said, more of a statement than a question. I nodded again and then grabbed my backpack and dug around in it, searching for the food and water. There were four water bottles in it, two packets of trail mix, three apples, and four packets of dried meals. I took out two bottles of water and a packet of trail mix. I handed one bottle to Percy who took it gratefully, and opened the trail mix and put it in between us on the log we were sitting on.

Percy smiled at me, a genuine smile, and then all of a sudden faded and he blurted out "My girlfriend died this morning and…" Percy trailed off, not knowing what to say next and stared at me expectedly.

Since we were obviously playing story time, I added my own to the mix. "My boyfriend died and I killed the person who killed him." I whispered, surprised that my voice stayed so calm. I expected Percy to shrink away from me or try to kill me or both, but he just simply nodded as if understanding.

There was an awkward silence after that, and I felt Percy's eyes flick over to me more than once. Then I was jolted out of my stupor when there was another cannon sound and I flinched, wondering who had died this time. Little Lucy? Or perhaps the other Shadowhunters; Tessa or Will? I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Percy, although he didn't look too good either at hearing the cannon. I shook off his hand, impatient all of a sudden and instead dove into his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist. He jerked back surprised, but then returned the gesture, placing his hands on my back, underneath my unruly hair. We sat there for I don't know how long, but right there in Percy's arms I felt safe and protected, like he was a hero from a storybook and I was a princess he had just saved. It felt like he had already killed the dragon and won us the games and that now he would whisk us away on a white stallion and ride me off into the sunset. That we would ride away from the pain and the sorrow and the suffering and death, and then everything would be alright.

Everything would be alright. When I get back to the Institute, Jace would be there, waiting to envelop me in his arms. Alec and Magnus, Simon and Isabelle, they would all be there. And I guess Percy too. He would be there, and there would be no pain or death or anything that could harm us and we would be happy together. All of us. Together.

Will:

Just like killing a demon. That's what I told myself, as I dealt a death blow to some scoundrel who had tried to kill Tessa. He had fangs so I knew he was a vampire, and since it was night, he wasn't sparkling. At least it hadn't been a human. That would have made me feel worse. I pulled my sword from his body and turned to Tessa, who looked like she was about to be sick.

"Hey, it's okay Tess. He was about to rip your throat out, it's not like I had a choice."

Tessa weakly nodded and then fled to some bushes, probably to relieve herself. I shook my head, wiping my blade on my shirt, trying to get the blood off. _Girls. Even Shadowhunter girls, they all are the same._ _Fainting at the sight of blood and stuff. _Even Cecily squirmed at the sight of blood or finding a corpse, and she was like the most badass of us all. Just thinking about Cecily brought tears to my eyes, and since of course I wanted to make myself feel if possible worse, my mind conjured up my memories of Jem.

Us laughing. Him and Tess and me, in the library. The Blackfriars Bridge. At the Institute, making jokes about Henry's new failed invention. Us picking out my suit for Tess and me's wedding, when he was a Silent Brother. All of those memories washed over me, and it was then that I once again swore to myself that Tessa and me would make it out of here. We would win the games. I would be able to see Jem again. Tessa would be able to see Jem again, and I would finally be able to see the pain leave her eyes. The loss of not being able to say goodbye. We would once again be happy, and I was willing to sacrifice everyone else's happiness for Tessa, Jem's and mine. Even if it meant killing Clary and Jace. I willed those thoughts to go away. It would be troublesome to dwell on those thoughts right now, when I had to be thinking about Tessa's safety and about bringing her home.

Just then Tessa came straggling into the clearing where I was. Her gear was stained with blood and her dark brown curls was matted and tangled with twigs and leaves, pulled out of its ponytail that it was formerly in. Her eyes were red-rimmed and there were tears falling freely from her storm gray eyes. "Tessa!" I yelled, and ran towards her, checking her for injuries. No long-lasting dangerous injuries it seemed, just a large gash on her arm, which was the source of blood on her gear. "Tessa, what happened?" I asked, calmer and quieter. Her clear gray eyes were haunted and bloodshot, and she was feverishly clutching a dagger in her hand. "Tess?" I tried again, using my pet name for her. Her disturbed eyes met mine, and her lips starting quivering as her eyes squeezed shut, tears pouring in large quanties down her rosy cheeks. I grabbed Tessa's head in both of my hands, forcing her to open her eyes and look at me. "Tessa, what happened?" I said in a fierce and bold tone that seemed to surprise her. I was afraid that she'd start to cry again, that I would be the cause of tears, and I almost physically slapped myself. Tessa seemed to respond to my tone of voice in the exact opposite of what I had expected, because she pointed to the bushes from where she had emerged. Leaving her in the clearing with a dagger, I pushed aside the bushes and investigated what she was so disturbed about. What I saw there, I hadn't prepared myself for and almost was sick myself. Just around three minutes earlier, I had told myself that I would kill this girl, were she to come across my path again. But, she looked so small and defenseless, so petite and childish, that I dropped my knife to the ground. I was scared for a second, because she looked dead, but I noticed that her chest rose and fell, and I imagined that I could hear her heartbeat. She was laid in such a way that it looked like she was sleeping, one hand across her chest and one next to her fire-red hair. That was why Tessa had looked so scared and bothered. This girl looked like a smaller replica of Charlotte. I knelt down next to her and pulled my stele out of my belt. I applied an irazte to her forehead, where it looked like Tessa had knocked her out with the handle of her knife. Her breathing became more regular and her eyes darted under her closed eyelids. I picked up her limp form and carried her to the clearing where Tessa was rocking back and forth, her knees to her chest. She was letting out small sobs that subsided when she realized that I was there.

"I killed her right? I killed my great-grandson's girlfriend, who might as well have been her wife?" Tessa asked, her face now lack of emotion, and her voice clear and monotone.

"No, Tessa. You didn't kill her. Clary's fine." I told her with a small smile. Tessa's face broke out into a huge grin and she hastily pushed herself to her feet and shoved me aside from Clary. Tessa knelt down and pushed Clary's curly untamed hair from her face and murmured non-understandable words in Clary's ear. Seriously, I would never be able to understand girls. They had such frequent mood- swings. They really were impossible creatures. A flock of candy- colored birds exploded from a tree a few feet away from us, and I heard a scream. A scream that turned out to be a name. A scream that sounded nothing like Jace. A scream that was yelling for Clary.

Zach:

Cammie dirty- blonde hair flashed in front of me, and I hurried to keep up. God, this girl was fast. My spy school taught me how to assassinate and the best ways to kill a man with a clothespin. Cammie's school taught how her to run properly and for long distances and how to hear stuff from a mile away. In the Games, look whose school helped more. The Blackthorne's Institute for Boys, certainly wasn't helping me now. I paused, stopping to catch my breath. We had been running for at least two hours now, nonstop, at like a 100 meter sprint pace. Cammie had worn me out. I kept a look-out for her, knowing that she would scare me any minute now, showing why her nickname Cammie the Chameleon was chosen specially for her. Right on time, she popped out, dropping from the tree above me and landing right next to me, her feet not making a sound at all. She smiled and gathered her hair in one hand, throwing it over her shoulder, in a way that made it look awesome. Cammie's doe- brown eyes twinkled with a light, almost like she was testing me to catch her. Leave it to her to make a game out of the Games. She was always quick to act on her incredible sense of humor. I moved my body to put an arm around her, but she side-stepped my arm and the light burned more intently in her eyes now. It was almost impossible not to fall for her mind tricks. I laughed at her attempt and stretched my arms out from under my head, leaning back against the trunk. Cammie tried to get me to move, trying out several more endeavors, but they all failed, because I was having my lazy moment. She bailed and planted down next to me, leaning her head against my shoulder. Cammie closed her eyes, and her hair blew into her face. This moment was just so perfect, I wanted to freeze it and live in it for forever. I leaned down and pressed a quick, light kiss on her lips, and they curled up into her signature smile, a smile she only saved for me. Cammie was my life. She was what I lived for. She was what I loved most about in my life. I was going to try my best for her to get out safely, unlike me she had a family. Friends and a mom and a new stepdad and a caring aunt and grandparents. I had nobody, except for my psychotic mother, who was probably dead by now. Not that I cared, but Cammie had everything to live for. Bex, Liz, and Macey had made me promise to bring her home, and I was going to try.

Percy:

Why had I let her go alone? She wasn't strong enough yet. Stupid me, I could have just summoned the water to me, but no, I decided to be an idiot and send her out alone to find water. Now I couldn't find her, and she was out there without her stele, (which she had explained to me what it was used for) and seraph blades. She only had a dagger, which she could still expertly wield, but not as well as her other weapons. I ran through the forest, looking for a flash of red hair, If it was anyone one else, I would have left them behind, it was their fault for getting lost anyway, but with Clary I felt something, something I couldn't explain. When she was gone it was like she had not only taken a piece of my heart, but a piece of my brain as well, and I couldn't think properly anymore. It was like I was walking around in a daze, and it could only be cleared if Clary appeared. I think I was in love, and that was crazy, because I thought I was in love with Annabeth. Damn! It was all so frustrating! All of a sudden I heard a loud scream and I knew it wasn't Clary's but it was a place to start looking. I mean if Clary was getting attacked, surely I would hear her screams? I ran as fast as I could and summoned my water to surround me, in case I needed it. It was hard to concentrate, but I would do anything for Clary; I was sure of it now. I pushed aside some bushes and stumbled into a clearing that to my surprise was occupied, by more than one person. There was a boy that was tall with a strong jawline and black hair that was the same color as my own. He also had the weirdest eyes I had ever seen. They were a deep cerulean blue, much like the color of the ocean when you went deep. The nest figure was a girl, decked out in black, with dark chocolate curls and stormy gray eyes that reminded me of Annabeth. Before I would have probably collapsed in pain or would have been overcome with a huge sense of longing, but now I only felt a slight tug at my heart, because I now knew where my loyalties lay, in sense to my heart. With Clary of course. The next figure was on the ground, laid out as if she were Sleeping Beauty or Snow White, except for the fact that she had fire-red hair. It was Clary. I felt a sensation as if though a knife was stabbing me repeatedly. Clary couldn't be dead. I raised my hand and the water followed it, churning in a torrent. I could barely control my rage as I made to release my hand, intent on drowning the boy with the peculiar eyes and the girl with the gray eyes. Just as I was about to though, the girl raised her hands, almost as if in surrender. The simplicity of the gesture made me lower my hand, along with the wall of the water that had formed behind me, almost cocooning me. The girl stepped forward, a step closer to Clary, and I started to raise my hand again, but then she spoke. "Are you are friend of Clary?" The girl asked. I refused to meet her eyes, afraid that she would see the weaknesses and pain afflicted there. I nodded, a simple gesticulation, hoping that it wouldn't give anything away. The girl's eyes got wider and they now held another element there, and although I wasn't sure I could swear it was curiosity. She motioned to Clary, she's not dead, she just scared me and I accidently knocked her out. She's actually my great granddaughter kind of."

Once again I told myself what an idiot I was. So this was Tessa Herondale! Which meant that the boy with the blue eyes was William Herondale; Jace's great grandparents, that were somehow still alive. This meant that they could almost have been Clary's great grandparents, had Jace asked her to marry him sooner. I noticed that Jace had some of Will's qualities, and the only reason why I knew this is because Jace was the only one I had paid exceptional attention to; the one person who I thought was going to give me trouble in the arena, but who had already died by the big, burly guy named Ren, who Clary had killed.

I nodded, showing Tessa that I had heard her, and then moved to sit beside Clary. Will moved to stop me, reaching for his seraph blade, but Tessa stopped him, reaching for his hand and holding it in her own. Her hand could barely contain his big one and it was kind of comical, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh. Besides, they would have thought I was crazy, I mean it's just that his hand is bigger than hers; no big deal. I ran my fingers through Clary's hair and then stood up, determined not to let my emotions run wild, I mean I was doing so well so far.

"Tessa." I started, not sure how to word my sentence. "Um, I should take Clary and go, because you see she is my ally and I'm the one who is supposed to take care of her." Tessa's expression tightened and her mouth turned into a thin, straight line.

"You are not to be the judge of that." Tessa said, her light and airy tone gone and this time replaced with a tight and expressionless tone, almost like a monotone sounding voice. "I might as well be Clary's grandmother."

I was getting irritated of Tessa and Will, and I mean I was grateful and everything that they hadn't killed her, but I needed to take Clary and go; wait until the other tributes killed themselves, hide out for a while. I mean sure it was a cowardly thing to do, but Clary needed to stay alive, so I decided to give out a hard blow.

"You know what? Clary will never be your granddaughter, because Jace will never propose." Tessa and Will's mouths dropped open in shock, and Tessa's eyes now were swimming with combined looks or horror, shock ,confusion, and under all that a tiny sliver of curiosity. "What do you mean, Percy?" Will asked which was the first time I heard him speak, since we came over there. I was also surprised that he knew my name, but I suspected that he had done his homework too. Knowing that I would feel bad for it later, I delivered the death blow, "Jace is dead."

Will was the first to speak, his lips trembling with the oncoming of tears maybe, but I thought that Shadowhunters never cried. Tessa's form crumpled and Will barely had enough time to catch her before she fell, collapsing in on herself. Feeling awful, I picked up Clary's still limp figure and made off into the trees. I had left the apples and two daggers there as a payment for their lost. It couldn't replace the damage I had inflicted, but at least it was a start. I looked down at Clary's face, all composed and relaxed, her cheekbones standing out elegantly without her muscles being all tense. Her dark lashes fringed her pale eyelids that were covered in a pale pink, sparkly layer of eye shadow. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips full and pink. Her hair looked like the color of a desert rose, the curls now hanging loosely around her pale, heart shaped face, its texture smooth and silky. I buried my head in her hair, and as I watched, the wall of water that was still surrounding me crashed down, sparing Clary and me, but still getting a little of water on us. Right then the crashing down of the water, reminded me what my heart now felt like.

America:

Maxton and I were trying to find a way out. I mean there had to be a way out right? There had to be an end to the arena. It would be impossible for it to go on for forever. Maxton held my hand the whole way and even though I knew that he knew that I was slowing him down, he paused when I needed breaks and gave me recurrent sips from his water bottle, which helped greatly. After trekking through dense forest and what I swore had to be jungle, because of almost impenetrable vegetation and foliage. Maxton had to frequently take his sword from his scabbard and slash through it to make a path.

Districts:

District One: America and Maxon Schreave (The Selection)

District Two: Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode (Gallagher Girls Series)

District Three: Lucy Pevensie (Chronicles of Narnia Series)

District Four: Clary Fairchild (Mortal Instruments)

District Five: Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson Series)

District Six: Tessa and William Herondale (Infernal Devices)

District Seven: Tris and Caleb Prior (Divergent Series)

District Eight: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (Harry Potter Series)

District Nine: Lena Haloway and Alex Sheathes (Delirium Trilogy)

District Ten: No Survivors (Twilight)

District Eleven: Thomas and Theresa (The Maze Runner)

District Twelve: Kelsey Rajaram (Tiger's Curse Series)


End file.
